Born into the wwe
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: Megera grows up with a brother who wrestles in the WWE, his name is Chris Jericho. But Meg doesn't realize that she also has two more brothers in the wwe as well. they are the Hardy Boyz.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars. I own Megera.  
  
Introduction  
  
It's been eighteen years since Megera's parents had to give her up for adoption. She was born into a wrestling family and that's how her parents wanted to keep it.  
  
Before Megera was born, her mother already had two handsome boys, which grew up to become the two most extreme wrestlers in sports entertainment. Megera's brother's names were Matt and Jeff Hardy, but when she got older, she only knew of her one brother Chris.  
  
Matt and Jeff were both working in the World Wrestling Entertainment for Vince McMahon. When Megera was growing up in Winnipeg, Canada with Chris, she and Chris would always be at other people's houses, but the one house they were always at was, Adam and Jays.  
  
Now since Megera was eighteen, she could join the business, if she wanted to. So... before the show on Monday January 28th, she and Chris went to see Mr. McMahon to have her sign her contract.  
  
While she was there, she met all of Chris's friends he had in the business. She met the Dudleyz, Billy Gunn, Trish Stratus, Triple H, The King, Jim Ross, Shane McMahon, Stephanie, and Hollywood Hulk Hogan.  
  
But the two people she really wanted to see at that point was Adam and Jay, or their wrestling names, Edge and Christian.  
  
Meg told Jericho that she was going to find Adam and Jay's locker room. On the way there, she ran into the Hardy Boyz. Jeff said, "Oh, I'm..." Matt continued his sentence, "sorry for bumping into you, Meg."  
  
Megera said, "How do you know my name?" Jeff said, "We are friends with your brother Chris Jericho." He didn't want her to know that she was related to them yet, because they didn't know if Jericho had told her yet.  
  
Meg said, "That's ok, I was just on my way to Adam and Jays room. If you guys don't mind, may I have some help on finding it?" Matt and Jeff said, "Yes, of course we can show you the way."  
  
Meg, Matt, and Jeff walked the halls of the arena to Adam and Jays room. Jeff asked Meg, "How long have you been friends with Edge and Christian?" He used their superstar's names, not realizing she liked Adam and Jay better. "Um...about ten years. My brother Jericho and I go over there about four times a week." She didn't want to tell them that she has feelings for one of them. 


	2. visiting Adam and Jay

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars. I own Megera.  
  
Visiting Adam and Jay  
  
When Meg and The Hardyz got to E&C's locker room, Meg knocked on the door and waited for one of the two to answer. The person that answered, wasn't Edge or Christian, it was a women known as Lillian Garcia. Lillian said, " May I help you?" Meg said, "Yes, is Adam or Jay there please?"  
  
When Jay got to the door, he saw that Meg was with her brother's, that Jericho did not want her to see at that point of time. "Meg, does Chris know that you came to see us?" Jay asked her. "Yes he does Jay, but the reason I came, was to see you." Jason said, "Thanks," to the Hardyz as they left.  
  
Walking down the hall, Jeff Hardy asked Matt why he couldn't tell Meg that they were her brother's also. Matt said, "The reason I cut you off was, I didn't know if Chris had told her yet." While the Hardyz were walking back to their locker room, Jericho ran into them and asked where Megera was. Jeff said, "Yeah. She wanted to visit Adam and Jay, so we showed her the way."  
  
In Adam and Jays room, Jay and Meg were talking while Adam was finishing his shower. "I've missed you Megera, since I've last seen you." Meg replied with the same statement.  
  
When Adam came out of the restroom, he didn't expect to see Meg sitting next to Jay. "Hi Adam." Meg said. Adam replied back as he walked back into the restroom with his bag. There was a knock on the door, following Adams leaving.  
  
Jay got up from the couch to reveal Megs brother Chris Jericho. Chris walked into the room to talk to Meg about how the Hardy boyz being related to her.  
  
After Meg heard the story, she said, "Why did she want to get rid of me?" Jericho said, "She didn't think she could keep a good eye on you, while she needed to keep a good eye on Matt and Jeff. The boys got in a lot more trouble than you." Chris said as he got up to leave for the beginning of Raw to start. "Meg, do you want to stay here with Adam and Jay, or come back with me?"  
  
Meg said, "Chris, do you mind me staying here with Adam and Jay?" Chris said, "Jay, do you mind? Dude!" Jay glanced at Meg and said, "I don't mind." 


	3. Meg's First Raw

Disclaimer: I only own Megera   
  
Megera's first Raw  
  
Megera knew that the wwe superstars did not perform at the same arena at every show, so that nights Raw was at the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, New York.   
  
The show started with Mr. McMahon showing the footage from Sunday nights pay-per-view. The winner of the Royal Rumble and who gets a title shot at Wrestlemania was The Undertaker.   
  
Following that announcement, the first match of the evening was a triple threat for the womans title, which was held by Chyna. First to the ring were the two challengers, Lita and Trish Stratus. Finally when Chyna got to the ring, the match started after the sound of the bell.   
  
Trish Stratus won, with her finisher move Stratusfaction. Her music played as Raw went to a commercial break.   
  
When Raw came back, the camera's showed an unfamiler person walking into Edge and Christian's locker room. Nobody has any idea who this young lady is. She opened the door and said, "Are you ready to go?" Thats all you saw, than Rhyno's music came on for the match.   
  
When Edge came out, he had the young lady by his side. He told her to go sit in the comintary with The King and JR. The match started as soon as Edge heard the bell. The King said, "Hi, and who are you?"   
  
Meg said, "My name is Megera, but you can call me Meg." "And how do you know Edge?" King asked Meg. Meg replied, "My brother Chris and I always hang out at their house, when we are not here."  
  
It was towards the end of the match and Rhyno was getting ready for the gore. Rhyno hit Edge perfectly and won the match. Edge left the ring and looked at Meg to come back and stand next to him.   
  
While Meg and Edge were walking back to the room, Meg said, "I wanted you to win." Edge smiled and said, "Thanks Meg," and gave her a hug. Edge wanted to tell Meg how much she meant to him, but he knew she liked Christian better. So he kept his mouth shut.   
  
The Coach was about to give Spike Dudley an interview, when his oppoinent The Hurricane came through. "Why do you want to go against The Hurricane tonight, Mr. Spike Dudley?" The coach put the microphone towards Spike, in order for him to answer. "I want to go against The Hurricane because with the win, I will be the number one contender to face the cruiserweight champion at the next pay-per-view." With that said, it went to the match.   
  
Spike Dudleyz music came on and he headed to the ring. Everyone heard 'eye of the hurricane' music and knew it was time for The Hurricane. The match started and Spike took Hurricane and dudley bombed him. The match ended and the number one contender is Spike Dudley. Raw went to a commercial break.   
  
In Adam and Jays locker room, Jay and Meg were getting ready for his match against Test. Jay asked Meg if she wanted to come back out to ringside with him and of course Meg said yes.  
  
Scott Stiener was comming down the ramp. His match was before Christians. Stieners oppoinent was no other than "The Game" Triple H.   
  
Triple H came out with his title and walked towards the ring. Everyone in the audience was screaming his name throughout the match. Everyone was disapointed when Triple H lost the match against Steiner.   
  
While Triple H was walking back to his room, The coach came up to him and asked him a question. Coach said, "Hunter, that was an amazing match that we just saw. Do you have any idea about the outcome of your match against HBK next week on Raw, for your Heavyweight title that you currently hold?" Hunter just walked away in fear.   
  
Meg and Christian walked through the ramp arena towards the ring. This time Meg wanted to see the match from outside the ring. Test and Stacy walked out next after Christian. The ref rang the bell and the match began.   
  
Christian won the match and Meg climbed into the ring and raised Christian's hand. Out of nowhere, Christian swung Meg around to face him and he gave her a kiss. As they left the ring, The king said, "Wow, Christian wins the match and the girl."  
  
Jericho came running towards Meg and Christian while they were walking back to hi locker room and said, "Christian! What the hell are you doing with my baby sister?"  
  
Christian said, " What am I doing? What am I doing? Megera's my girlfriend and I finally had the chance to express my feelings towards her. Chris, She's eighteen. I think she's old enough to make her own decisions." Meg and Christian left Jericho behind and went to the locker room.   
  
On the way back to Christians room, Meg and Christian ran into the Hardy Boyz. Meg said, " Matt and Jeff, Chris told me and I love you both." The King said, "Told her what?"   
  
The Hardyz went to their match with a positive attitude, knowing that Meg knew that they're her brothers too. The Dudley Boyz were the first to go to the ring. Than right after came out the Hardyz. This match was for the WWE tagteam titles that noone owned right now.   
  
With that possitive attitude of the Hardy Boyz, they became the new tagteam chanpions. When the Hardyz came back, they went to find Jericho to thank him for telling Megera that they were her brothers also, but when they got to his room, he had already left.   
  
Jericho was already in the ring and everyone than heard 'SEXY BOY' and out came HBK Shawn Michaels. The match began very quickly. There was counters after counters of moves. Shawn than gave Y2J the sweet chin music and pinned him for the win.   
  
After the match, Raw than went off the air. Vince McMahon came walking up to Meg, Edge, Christian, and Jericho, and said, " So Meg, How was your first Raw?" Meg was so excited, she couldn't put her thoughts into words, so she just said, "It was really excitting!" 


	4. A Visit In Toronto

Disclaimer: I on'y own Megera   
  
A Visit in Toronto  
  
It was tuesday afternoon, and Meg, Chris, Adam, and Jay were driving around Toronto, Canada. The group of four went all over the big city and visited the different sites.   
  
Jay took Meg shopping for some new clothes, since she was going to have her first match in a week on smackdown. While they were walking down the street the new ride that was just built called the piledriver, they bumped into Matt. Jeff, and Lita. Lita wanted to go shopping, but she couldn't because Matt wanted her to stay with him.   
  
Meg said, "Hey, Amy. Do you want to come shopping with me and we can leave the boys to do their thing? Christian do you mind?"Christian said, "No, I don't mind Meg, You can go with Amy." Matt just looked at her and she could tell in his yes that he was going to let her go.   
  
On the girls shopping spree, Lita and Meg found stuff that both the boys and them would like. Lita said, "So Meg, How long have you and Jay been going out?" "Um...Jay and I have been going out for a year since Christmas."  
  
The girls met the boys in front of the horse shoe falls to go back to their hotel to get a good nights sleep.   
  
In the hotel room, everyone hung out in Meg and Jericho's room for pizza and drinks. They played games and had a lot of fun. It was around 2:30 in the morning before everyone got to bed. 


	5. megs first smackdown

Disclaimer: I only own Megera.   
  
Meg's First Smackdown!   
  
It's Thursday night smackdown and everyone was just arriving at the Toronto's Air Canada Centre. Before the show started, Jericho said, "Meg, Vince doesn't want you to come out to ringside with any of us, so...I want you to stay here with Trish, until she has her match, ok." Meg said, "Ok Chris, I will stay with Trish."  
  
The first match is Matt Hardy vearses Bubba Ray Dudley. The Dudleyz music was the first to go off and Bubba came out ready to fight. Matt Hardyz music came on and everyone started to cheer. The match began as soon as the bell rang.   
  
Matt Hardy Twist Of Fates Bubba through the table that he got earlier in the match and made the cover. Matt Hardy won the match in less than ten minutes. Christian was walking the halls when the show came back from the commercial break. Christian walked into a room and said, " Meg come on we're going out. Get your coat."   
  
Rob Van Dam's music came on and made his way towards the ring for his match. He was going against Chris Jericho. Jericho eventually made it to the ring for the match.   
  
When the bell rang, the match started. There was a ton of lionsalts and frogsplashes in the match. Before Rob Van Dam pined Jericho for the win, he gave Y2J a rolling thunder.   
  
Chris Jericho walked back to Trish's locker room. When he got to the door, Trish was about to leave. Chris said, " Where's Meg?" Trish said, "She went out with Christian, but I wouldn't go out looking for her Chris. She's old enough to go out on her own." "We're going to a commercial break." Said The King.   
  
We came back to Kane comming out for his match against The Rock. Finally The Rock came out to the ring to start the electricfing match.   
  
The Rock started hitting Kane with his Rock punches and out of nowhere, Kane clotheslined The Rock. The Rock got up and started stalking Kane for the peoples elbow. Kane got up from that move before The Rock could give him the elbow. The Rock than gave Kane a couple of Rock bottoms and pined Kane for the win.   
  
In the back we went to see how Torrie Wilson was doing. She had another playboy cover shoot the following morning. The Coach interviewed her about how will it go and her up comming match against Trish Stratus on Raw next week.   
  
Brock Lesnar came out for his match against Perry Saturn. When Saturn came out, he had his mop and Terry. Saturn started the match as soon as the bell rang. When the ref wasn't looking, Saturn got the mop in his hands by Terry and hit Brock right in the back. Saturn got rid of the evidence and pined Lesnar for the win. Austin came out, representing Stephanie McMahon's place as smackdowns General Manager. "I want to talk about the upcoming Pay-Per-View on February 17th, No Way Out. Now, if Torrie Wilson does not win on Raw next week, she will have a number one contender match on smackdown next week against Chyna for the spot, to face trish Stratus, the current WWE Womans champion."   
  
As Austin left the ring, Mr Ass came out for his match against Kanyon. Kanyon interupted Mr. Ass' music and came out and said, "Who better then Kanyon?" The audience yelled (Mr Ass).   
  
The match started with Billy giving Kanyon an irish whip, and then a clothesline, but Kanyon came back with a neckbreaker and a bulldog combination, but that didn't stop the ass man, he gave Kanyon the fame asser and won the match.   
  
The show went to a commercial break, but when smackdown came back, Torrie Wilson came walking down the ramp, towards JR and The King. Than we heard Trish Stratus's music and it was time for her nontitle match against Chyna.   
  
The match started outside the ring with some back and fourth slaps, and than Trish gave Chyna the STRATUSFACTION. Trish put Chyna in the ring and the match finally began, but Trish gave Chyna the bulldog and pinned her for the win. While Trish was walking up the ramp, Torrie came running up behind her with a chair. Trish was knocked out cold. That was the end of Smackdown for this week. 


	6. hanging out in Albany

Disclaimer: I only own Megera   
  
Hanging Out In Albany  
  
Meg, Jericho, Adam, Jay, Jeff, Matt, Lita and Trish all were going on a small vacation before they had to go to Albany, NY for Raw. They went to Haiwii on Friday, and Jamaca on Saturday. Than on Sunday, they flew to Albany and stayed there until after Raw.   
  
In Haiwii, the group of friends went to the different islands and signed autographs for their fans. They did the same in Jamaca. All but Lita, Matt, and Meg had to get ready for their matches on Raw that night.   
  
Raw kicked off with a singles match that contained Y2J Chris Jericho and Test. Jericho and Test began to give each other punches to the jaw. Test irish whipped Jericho to the ropes and hits him with a crossbody. Test picks up Jericho and begins to kick him in the stomach. Test lifts Jericho up and runs him into the turnbuckle. Test climbs to the top rope and attempts to do the moonsalt, but Jericho manages to roll out of the way. Jericho irish-whips Test into the ropes and clothesline him. He starts to kick the fallen Test in the ribs. He picks up Test and powerbombs him. Jericho waits for test to stand up. Test gets to his feet and gets lionslted.Jericho made the cover and hears 1-2-3 for the win.   
  
As Jericho was leaving the ring, Triple H was walking into Eric Bischoff's office. Eric said, "May I help you Hunter?" Triple H said, "Yes, Do I really have to face HBK tonight for my title?" Eric said, "Yes HUnter, you really have to put the title on the line against Michaels tonight." "But..." Hunter said. "Yes", Bischoff interrupted. With that said, it went to a commercial break.   
  
When Raw came back from the commercial break, The cameras showed Jeff Hardy being interviewed by Coach, about his match against D-Von Dudley lateron this evening. The coach asked, "Jeff! Tonight you will take on D-Von Dudley in a singles match, what do you think the outcome will be?" Jeff Hardy said, " I don't care what the outcome of the match will be. All that matters is that Jeff Hardy will kick some extreme ass." After the interview it went to another commercial break.   
  
As Raw was comming back from the commercial break, Mr Ass Billy Gunn was in the ring and The Rock was on his way towardsit. Billy Gunn and Rock start to fight. Rock gives Billy some chops to the chest before irish whipping him into the turnbuckle. Rock lifts Billy up onto the top rope and suplexes him to the mat. Rock then runs to the rope and lands the elbow drop on Billy. Rock stomps on Billy's chest for a couple seconds and then decides to go to the top rope. He jumps to the top rope and goes for a moonsalt. Billy roles away from where Rock is about to land. 1-2-3-4-5-6. Billy gets up to his feet, along with Rock and they began punching each other in the face. Billy dodges one of Rocks punches, kicks him in the stomach, and DDTs Rock. When Rock gets up, Billy gets behind him and hits the fame asser. 1-2-3. The assman wins his match, and as he leaves, his music plays as we go to a commercial break.   
  
Stephanie McMahon is walking down the corridor as we came back from a commercial break. She stops in front of a door and knocks. The voice inside says 'come in' and she walks into Eric Bischoffs office. "Why does Hunter have to defend his championship tonight? He is unable to wrestle in his condition." said Stephanie McMahon. Eric said, "I didn't make the match, Austin did." Stephanie left his office.   
  
Trish Stratus' music comes on and its time for her match against Torrie Wilson for the woman's championship. When Trish got into the ring, she heard Torrie Wilson's music hit and she made her way towards the ring.   
  
The two diva's start the match by pulling each others hair. They both let go, step back, step up,, and start pulling their hair again. Trish finally manages to slap Torrie. Torrie slaps Trish back and than dropkicks Trish. She makes the cover, 1-2, Trish kicks out. Trish puts Torrie in a sleeperhold. After a minute, Torrie gets an elbow on Trish and begins to fight back. She gets to her feet and suplexes Trish. She rubs her boot into the face of Trish and than goes to the rope. Trish stands up and Torrie hits a flying clothesline. Torrie makes the cover, 1-2- Trish gets to the rope. Torrie lifts up and pulls her down by the hair. She then picks up Trish using the hair, but Trish knees Torrie in the stomach. She hits a DDT on Torrie. Trish then gives Torrie a Hurricarana. Trish waits for Torrie to get to her feet. When she does, Trish hits the Stratusfaction. 1-2-3, Trish wins the match.   
  
The cameras go to the parking lot, which you saw a limo pulling up and Shawn Michaels getting out and heading towards the ring. In the ring, Michaels started with saying, "Hunter, you have been complaining about this match all night and Bischoff is right, you have no way of getting out of this one! Of matter of fact, Bischoff has made it a no disqualification match." Michaels left the ring. Raw goes to a commercial break.   
  
Kurt Angle is on his way to the ring. Edge steps onto the stage and has a title over his shoulders. He is holding a microphone in his hand and begins to speak. "Before I totally kick Kurt Angle's ass, I would just like to tell you that a very special person has given me this brand new united states title. Since I totally reek of awesomeness, I don't have to tell you who. So Kurt, Lets play!"   
  
Edge runs to the ring and he and Kurt exchange fists. Edge gets the advantage and quickly spears Kurt. He gets the cover and the fall and leaves. But before Edge got to the top of the ramp, Charlie Hass came running down and hits Edge with a steel chair. The King said, "Why don't show some respect to the new US Champion." With that said, it went to a commercial break.   
  
"We are back and wow, what a night so far King. Someone in this building has crowned Edge as the U.S champion. What will happen next?" The cameras go to The Coach and Charlie Haas in Charlies room. "Why did you ambush Edge with a chair after his match with Angle?" Charlie said, " I hit Edge with this steel chair because on smackdown, I challenge him to a match for the title." Coach left and Lita was heading towards Jeff Hardyz locker room.   
  
"Are you ready for your match? It's up next!" Lita said. Bubba is talking to D-von about the same match. "I want you to go easy on him tonight." After that was said, it went to a commercial break.   
  
Raw returns with Jeff Hardyz music in the background. After Jeff's music ended, D-von enters to his music. In the ring, D-von hits some suplexes on Jeff, but loses his momentum and falls victim to the move where Jeff jumps between the legs. Jeff hits a hurricanrana and then makes a rollup. D-von comes back with a fisherman suplex and then hits a dropkick. The kick knocks Jeff back and causes him to hit the referee. This allows Lita to come to the ring. Lita sets up a trashcan in the corner and pounds on D-von. Jeff distracts the referee and Lita, Twist Of Fates D-von onto the trashcan. Jeff goes to the top rope and does a swanton bomb for the victory. The cameras fade off to a commercial break as Lita and Jeff are in the ring.   
  
The cameras came back to show Shawn Michaels stretching out before his match against Hunter for the World Heavyweight championship. The Coach walks over to Michaels and starts to interview him about the title match. "What should we be prpared to see throughout this match?" Michaels said, " I don't know. We have to wait and see." After that Christian and his girlfriend Megera are walking down the coridor towards the ring, as we go to a commercial break.   
  
As we came back, Christian and Meg were standing in the middle of the ring waiting for Goldberg to come out, So Christian started when Goldberg ran into the ring.   
  
Christian started off with a headlock and then went into a german suplex. Goldberg got up after hitting the mat snd went for the spear. As Christian was down, Scott Stiener interfered and gave Christian the stiener recliener. As the referee was getting Steiner out of the ring, Edge came running towards the ring to help his brother. By the time Edge got there, the ref had already announced the winner as Goldberg.   
  
"This will be our last commercial break, before our main event. So stay tuned." As we came back Shawn Michaels music was playing and he was heading towards the ring. Triple H's music came on as Michaels was ending. Hunter had his World Heavyweight Championship around his waist as he was walking down.   
  
The match started with Triple H giving Michaels a couple of hard chops to the chest. Then Hunter gave Michaels a clothesline, but Michaels ducked and gave Hunter a spike piledriver, then went for the sweet chin music as Hunter got up. As Hunter was on the ground, Shawn won the title as Hunter was tapping out to the figure four leglock. "Here is your winner and new World Heavyweight Champion, HBK Shawn Michaels," and Raw went off the air. 


	7. hanging with triple h

Disclaimer: i only own Megera   
  
Hanging out with Hunter  
  
Christian, Edge, Meg, Jericho, Matt, Jeff, Lita, Trish, and new member Hunter were in Hunter's new hummer, driving from Albany to Uniondale, playing Limp Bizkits Chocolate Starfish and The Hotdog Falvored Water Cd.   
  
Hunter asked everyone if they had matches on smackdown Thursday against anyone. Christian said, "I have a match against The Ass Man and the winner gets the intercontinental championship. I think I have a good chance of winning." Trish and Meg said, " We are going against each other, but it's a nontitle match. It's really for Meg's debut match." Edge said, "I also have a nontitle match against Charlie Haas. That Fucking Pathetic Loser." Matt and Jeff said, "We have a tagteam match against The Dudleyz, Bubba and Spike." Before Hunter said his match, he said, "I wish that I didn't lose that god damn title, but I think I have a chance in my match Thursday against you, Jericho." Jericho said, "Thats not funny Hunter. You know I'm the king of the world!"   
  
It was Tusday afternoon and they still haven't gotton to Uniondale. The reason was that they got lost and headed towards the wrong direction. It was around 3 am before they got to their hotel room. they got settled down and went to bed.   
  
Wednesday morning they got up around 10:00 am. Christian was the first person in the shower of Meg, Jericho, and Edge. In the shower, Christian was washing himself as Megera walked in, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Christian said, "Who's there?" Meg said, "Just me," getting into the shower with Christian.   
  
When Meg got into the shower, she grabbed the soap and started to soap up her hands. As she put the soap back on the holder, she also, with her other hand, started to wash Christian's body. As Christian did the same to Meg.   
  
Meg brought her hand closer to christians penis, as he was kissing her stomach and making his way towards her lips. As Meg and Christian were french kissing, Christian's penis found its way to Meg's pussy. As that was happening, Jericho and Edge were in the room wondering what Meg was doing in there, because she's been in there for more than ten minutes.   
  
Christian and Meg were still in the shower having sex, as Jericho and Edge walked into the bathroom together. Both Edge and Jericho said, "What the hell are you two doing?" As Jericho forcefully opened the shower, they saw Christian humping Jericho's sister. Christian and Meg looked over to Adam and Chris and both said, "Holly Shit! What the fuck do you want?" Adam said, " Vince just called and he wants us at the arena for a small house show for smackdown's matches tomorrow night, right now." Christian and Meg said, "Ok, We'll be out in a minute."  
  
Meg and Christian got dressed and walked out of the bathroom at the same time. "Vince wants us there in about a half an hour or less." They grabbed their bags and left. 


	8. meg's first match

Disclaimer: I Only Own Megera Meg's First Match "It's Thursday night Smackdown live from Uniondale, Long Island, New York. Tonights main event is a tag team between the extreme Hardy boyz and their opponents Bubba and Spike Dudley." With that said, everyone looked towards the ramp area, to see Christian walking towards the ring with a microphone in his right hand. " I just want to say that one person that I wanted to have helpped me in my match against Goldberg this past Monday night, did not come out and help me at all. So, I want for Booker T to come out here for me to kick his ass." Someone's music hit, but it was not Booker's, it was Bad Ass Billy Gunn who came out instead. "I know you were expecting someone else, but I want to talk to you about something. There's a rumor going around the locker room, that you had sex with Jericho's sister last night. I'm here to let you know that she's my sister, not Jericho's. Do you know what I do to people that mess around with my sister? I beat the living shit out of them." Billy ran down the ramp and got inside the ring. The referee ran in about ten minutes later. "The winner of this match becomes the new intercontinental champion." Lilian Garcia said. The match started off with Christian giving Billy Gunn a guillotine, headlock combination. Billy was out out of breath for ten seconds, but after got Christian with an atomic drop. After Billy finished that move, he wasn't paying attention and Christian came up behind Billy and went for the german suplex pin and won the match as well as the intercontinental championship. As Christian was walking back to his locker room, it went to a commercial break. Stephanie McMahon was walking down the coridor to Vince McMahon's office. "Dad, Why did you have to make Triple H fight Michaels Monday to make him lose his championship?" Vince said, " Because Steph, Triple H is a no good, selfish son of a bitch. I don't know what you see in him." Cammera's showed HBK getting out of his locker room, holding a sledge hammer and walking towards the ring area. HBK's music hits and Smackdown goes to a commercial break. Shawn Michaels takes the microphone and says, " since I can't have you tonight one on one, Hunter. I've decided to make the match happen at No Way Out. How do you like that?" Triple H's music hit and he stops at the top ramp and says, "That sounds good." Shawn then said, " That's only if you win tonights number one contender match against Jericho later on." With that said, Smackdown went to another commercial break. Durring the break, we saw Trish Stratus walking to the ring, ready for her match against Megera. Trish's music hits and she made her way to the ring. "This match is scheduled for one fall and it's a nontitle match. Making her way towards the ring Trish Stratus. And her opponent is Megera." The match started with Trish giving Meg an irish whip into the ropes. Meg bounced back with a flying clothesline and then a snapmare. Meg went for the cover, but only got a two count. Trish got up and gave Meg a Stratusfaction, but that did not stop Meg. Meg gave Trish a lionsalt and won the match. Meg grabbed a microphone and said, " That was one hell of a match Trish, And sorry that you lost. I'm going to give you a chance to win a bikini contest lster on this evening against myself and Stacy Kiebler. So, are you on?" Trish said, "Bring it on!" "This match is scheduled for one fall and a nontitle match. First to the ring is the challenger Charlie Hass." Edge's music comes on(Never Gonna Stop) and makes his way to the ring. Edge stated things off with a throw to the ropes, than a clothesline bulldog combonation. Charlie laid on the mat until the count of three, then got up and gave Edge a reverse DDT. While Edge was on the ground, that gave Charlie a chance to go for a corkscrew moonsalt, but as he was in the air, Edge got out of the way and Charlie landed on his back on the mat. Edge speared Charlie and pinned him for the win. As Shelton came out to help Charlie out of the ring, we went to a commercial break. Vince McMahon came out as Smackdown came back from the commercial break. "I have one announcement that concerns every WWE superstar in the back. I want you to know that when it comes to No Way Out, the NWO will be back." As Vince left the ring, Torrie Wilson came out for her number one contender match to go to No Way Out to face the woman's champion Trish Stratus. Chyna's music hit and she made her way towards the ring. The match started with Chyna giving Torrie a clothesline. The next move Chyna gave Torrie was a snapmare, guillotine move combination. Then Torrie went for a crossbody and pinned Chyna for the win. Lilian said, "The winner and number one contender to face the womans champion is Torrie Wilson." As Chyna and Torrie left the ring, smackdown went to a commercial break. When smackdown came back, Chris Jericho and Meg were walking down the corridor and Eric Bischoff stopped them to say, "Jericho, you have a number one contenders match, for the championship to face HBK at No Way Out against Triple H and it's right now." Jericho's music hit and he made his way to the ring. The games music came on and made his way towards the ring. Triple H started things off. Hunter started with a headlock and then some shots to the midsection. Jericho came back with a snapmare and then a foot choke. Jericho then gave Hunter a DDT, then tried for the pin, but only got the two count. Triple H gave Jericho the pedigree and pinned him for the win. Hunter grabbed a microphone and said, " I guess I won the number one contender match Shawn. I'm going to make our match Three stages of hell for No Way Out. The first will be a TLC match. The second, Hell in the cell. And the last but not least, a last man standing match." Shawn said, "I hope you can live through the hell that I'm going to put you through next Sunday." With that said, smackdown went to a commercial break. As Smackdown returns, we see The King inside the ring to call out the divas for the bakini contest. "First to the ring will be Stacy Keibler. Second out of the lucky divas will be Megera. Third will be The wonderful Trish Stratus. Now, you the audience are the judges of this contest." First to was Stacy. Second was Megera, and third was Trish. The King announced the winner as the lovely Trish Stratus. Smackdown went to the last commercial break of the night. The main event tonight is the Hardyz, who will be facing Bubba and Spike Dudley. Bubba and Spike 3-D Matt. Lita gets on the top rope and does a hurracanrana to Bubba, while the referee is not looking. Spike does a dudley dog to Matt, while Jeff does the swanton bomb on Bubba. Spike goes after Jeff, but the referee refuses to count because Jeff is not the legal man. Bubba turns around and recieves a Twist Of Fate and Matt and Jeff are the winners. "That ends this episode of Smackdown, until next week. Goodbye folks!" 


	9. setting up for No Way Out

Disclaimer: I only own Megera  
  
Setting Up For No Way Out  
  
Monday afternoon finally came rolling around after a long weekend. Christian, Edge, Jericho, and Meg were arriving in Toronto, Canada for Raw programing. Vince McMahon gave the group the script for the nights events.  
  
It showed that Meg and Billy Gunn were getting in a fued to set up their match for the pay-per-view. They looked it over and read what they had to do that night.  
  
"Raw is comming to you live from Toronto, Canada. This is one of the most interesting cities to be in, and we're glad to return here for Raw. To get things started, we are going to our first match of the night." King and Jim Ross said together.  
  
Test and Stacy Keibler walked out towards the ring first, as they were called out. Second to the ring is the one and only Scott Stiener. The match started with Test giving Stiener a couple of chops to the chest, and then that turned into a clothesline. Stiener got up and gave Test a bulldog and then a DDT. Stiener then gave Test a snapmare, spinebuster. Stiener pinned Test 1-2-3. He won the match. Raw went to a commercial break.  
  
Comming back, we see Shane McMahon's limousine pull into the garage parking lot for some reason. Christian's music came on for his intergender tagteam match with Megera as his tagteam partner. Their oppoinents are Mr. Ass and Torrie Wilson.  
  
The match started with Meg and Torrie exchanging chops to the chest. Meg then gave Torrie a guillotine. Torrie came back with a dropkick, neckbreaker combination. Torrie tagged in Billy and Meg crawled and tagged in Christian.  
  
Christian and Billy started with a headlock, and then Christian gave Billy a clothesline, headscissor takedown. Billy then gave Christian an atomic bomb and then finished Christian off with the fame asser. Meg ran into the ring to help Christian, but she got the falling neckbreaker by Billy. Lilian called the winners as Torrie and Billy.  
  
Meg grabbed a microphone and said, " Hey Billy! You want to pick a fight with Christian. Well, since Christians my boyfriend and he's unwilling to fight, I'm going to make a match for Sundays pay-per-view, Meg vearses you in a singles event." After that announcement the show went to a commercial break.  
  
Durring the break, It showed Meg and Christian arguing over the match that they previously lost. "Christian...why can't I go out with my friends later? They're just my friends nothing more." Referring to Angle, Lesnar, Hunter, Orton, and Shane. Christian gave in and said, "Ok, have fun with your friends." Meg said, "Thanks huney!"  
  
Christian walked into Edge's room and asked for a favor. "Edge, Meg is going out with Shane tonight. Can you follow them to see if she does anything stupid?" Edge said, " Yeah! Sure bro!" This gave Edge a nice chance to tell Meg how he felt about her without having Christian knowing for the time being.  
  
That brought us to the third match, which involved D-von Dudley and Val Venis. The match started with D-von giving Val a superplex and then a powerslam. Val Venis did not feel any pain from the moves, and then Val gave D-Von a flying clothesline and then a bulldog. That went into a German suplex pin for the win.  
  
Shane McMahon came walking down the hall to where Megera's locker room was. Shane knocked on the door to see if she was ready to leave for the party that she was going to that night. Shane said, " We're going to meet the guys after there matches tonight. O.K." Meg said, "OK. Let's get out of here!"  
  
Comming back from the commercial break, It was time for The Rock's match, which he was going against Brock. Already in the ring is Brock Lesnar and Rock's music came on. Rock made his way towards the ring as people chanted for him.  
  
The match started with Brock giving Rock a clothesline and then a shoulder thrust. Rock got up and gave Brock the Rock spinbuster to set him up for the People's Elbow.The Rock won the match by pinfall.  
  
Edge was getting ready as Raw was going to a commercial break. Angle was in the ring as Raw came back from its commercials.  
  
The match started with Edge giving Angle a spear and the edgecution. With those two moves Edge pinned Angle and won the match. Edge grabbed Angle and said, "Angle! Where are you meeting Shane and Meg?" Angle said, "It's called Three Doors Down. Why?" Edge left the ring to head to his car.  
  
"The next match is a women's championship, single match. In the ring is the Challenger Sable. Trish Stratus' music came on and she walked to the ring.  
  
Trish and Sable started with a headlock and Trish turned that into an irish whip. Trish then gave Sable a snapmare, but Sable blocked it and gave Trish the piledriver and pinned Trish for the win and became the new women's champion.  
  
The main event is finaly here King." "You mean the women's champion match wasn't it!" "No, King. The main event tonight is a tag team match that involves HBK, HHH, Y2J, and Goldberg. This will be really excitting to see."  
  
"First to the ring is the team of Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho. The second team is even more extreme with Triple H and Goldberg." Lilian said.  
  
The match statred with Jericho and Triple H giving each other back to back chops to the chest. Jericho then gave Triple H a neckbreaker with a spinning wheel kick combination. Jericho then went to tag in Shawn Michaels after an outstanding superplex. Michaels set-up Hunter for the sweet chin music, which was completed withhe figure four leglock, which Triple H tapped out of to win the match for Jerichoand himself. "That's the end of Raw for this week. What's going to be new and excitting for us then, we just have to tune in to find out. Well Goodbye and Good Night." 


	10. Hanging out with Shane

Disclaimer: I only own Megera  
  
Hanging out with Shane  
  
Megera, Angle, Shane, Brock, Hunter, and Randy all left the arena in Toronto and went to the club known as Three Doors Down.  
  
Inside the club, everyone went to have fun and dance to the music. The song that was playing, when they came in was Meg's brother's band Fozzy To Kill A Stranger. Meg danced with everyone, but mostly damced with Randy. When Christian started to be mean to Meg, she really lost her feelings for him. Adam walked into the club and saw Meg dancing with Randy and he saw that she looked drunk. Adam walked over to them and said to Randy, " Hey, can I take over?" Randy said, " Yeah of course man." Not realizing it was Adam. Meg noticed that she wasn't dancing with Randy anymore and it was Adam. Adam wanted to kiss her so bad, but he knew that it was wrong to take advantage of her when she was drunk. But all of a sudden, she did it anyways. Then ten long minutes later, Meg and Adam were making out. All night Meg was dancing with Angle, Shane, Hunter, and Adam. She got so drunk that she and the guys had to leave the club.  
At the hotel, Shane brought Meg back to Adam's room. Next door Jericho was tuning his guitar for his band Fozzy to practice. The first song that they were going to play is L-O-V-E Machine, then they played their hit single To Kill A Sranger. The band ended playing around 3:30 am. Tuesday morning, Adam wanted to take Meg out to breakfast, so Meg got up early and got ready for the day. Adam Knocked on the door and waited for Meg to answer. Meg came as quickly as she could, without letting Jericho and Christian knowing where she is. When Jericho got up to not find Meg in the room, he was angry as hell. When he got out of the shower, he found a note from Meg, regarding her appearence. Adam and Meg took Adam's limousine to Winnipeg, Canada, where smackdown was going to be Thursday night. Adam and Meg went to a club there, which was named The Ozzy. At the club, they were playing all the great hits by 50 cent, Kid Rock, Creed, and much more. Adam and Meg were hanging out when they saw The Undertaker and his wife. Meg and Adam walked over to talk to Sara and Undertaker. They talked about a lot of different things. One subject was how Christian was treating Meg. "Yeah Taker, Christain has not been himself at all lately. He has treated me like his slave and shit like that. Thats why at Wrestlemania, I'm going to do something that will shock everyone. Well, Got to go, See Ya." 


	11. Valentines Day

Disclaimer: I only own Megera.  
  
Valentine's Day  
  
"Its Valentine's Day on Smackdown and were coming to you live from Winnipeg, Canada. What's going to happen tonight, because Raw was so exciting this past week," "The first match is going to be Christian defending his intercontinental championship." Christian's music came on and him and Megera walked towards the ring together. Booker T's music came on and as soon as he got into the ring, the match started. The match started by Christian giving Booker an Irish whip to the ring. As Booker came back, Christian than gave him a clothesline, but missed by Booker giving him a suplex. Christian had no effect from the suplex, so when he got up, he gave Booker the Unpreditor and went for the cover, 1-2-3 Christian won the match and is still the Intercontinental champion. Booker T then grabbed a steel chair and hit Christian in the head, he then threw Meg the chair so when Christian got up he thought that Meg was the one that hit him. Christian left the ring without Megera. "Defending the women's championship in a triple threat match, with the opponents Trish and Torrie Wilson, is the one and only Sable." Sable made her way towards the ring with her belt around her waste. The next person to come out is Torrie Wilson, then Trish Stratus' music came on and the match started as soon as she entered the ring. Trish Stratus won the match with her finisher move Stratusfaction. Smackdown went to a commercial break, the third match is about to start, but before we get started, Linda McMahon came out towards the ring with an announcement. "At Wrestlemania, I will have a very exciting surprise for everyone. Even my own husband Vince doesn't know about this!" Linda then left the ring for the next match to begin, which was a tagteam match. Val Venis was the first to come out to the ring, and then his partner Jeff Hardy came out and stood beside him in the ring. We heard The Dudleyz theme come on and they made their way to the ring. Val and D-von start the match up for the two teams. Val begins with an Irish whip and flying clothesline combination. Val then gives D-von the octopus stretch into the german suplex. Val got up and went to tag in Jeff. As Jeff climbed into the ring, he began with a corkscrew moonsalt. That turned into about five to ten chops to the chest. All of a sudden, Jeff clotheslined D-von and went for the swonton bomb. As Jeff went down for the pin, Bubba came into the ring, but was to late. Jeff had already won the match. As the four men were leaving the ring, Rhyno's music went off for his match against Angle. Smackdown went to a commercial break. Rhyno waited outside the ring for some odd reason. Then all of a sudden, Megera came out to be in his corner. Kurt Angles music interrupted and he flew into the ring, so they could begin. The match began by Angle right away giving Rhyno an Irish whip. Rhyno reversed it and gave Angle a missile dropkick, and then set up for the gore 1-2-3; Rhyno won the match and left the ring in victory. Meg stayed inside the ring and Lillian handed her a microphone. "We all know today is Valentine's Day and someone has been sending me a single red rose once a hour. I want to know who has been sending me these thoughtful gifts." Then Edge's music came on and he walked towards her into the ring. "Meg. You want to know who's been sending you a single red rose every hour. It's sure not my brother Christian. If it were Christian, he would be out here right now with you. I can tell you that the one person that truly loves you and the person who's sending you a single red rose every hour is me. I Love you Meg. I can't stop thinking about you. I didn't want to say anything before because of Christian." As Meg was about to speck, Christians music came on. He stopped at the top ramp and took his microphone and said, "Meg, get out of the ring, because my brother and I have to sort out some issues." Christian's music plays and he stopped at the ramp. Edge said, "Christian, you don't really love Meg. How do I know! She told me. Remember the night you told me to go to the club because you couldn't trust her. Well, I guess you trusted the wrong person. We made out all night. But I can sure tell you that she made the first move, not me."  
Christian said, "I want to hear it from Meg herself that we as a couple, are though." Meg took the microphone that she was holding and said, "Jay, we're through! I wanted to humiliate you in front of a thousand people at Wrestlemania, but this is as good time as any." As Megera ended her speech, she dropped the microphone and gave Edge lip-to-lip action inside the ring, then left without saying another word to Christian. HBK Shawn Michael's music came on for his nontitle match against Goldberg. "Approaching the ring, HBK Shawn Michaels." Michaels entered the ring with a sexy smile on his face. Goldberg entered after Michaels was in the ring. The match started with Goldberg giving Michaels a clothesline. Michaels ducked and punished Goldberg with sweet chin music. Michaels then gave Bill three German suplexs in a row. Shawn Michaels wins the match by disqualification. After the match, the cameras show Randy Orton. "I am Randy Orton. The Legend Killer. But on a more serious note, I want to announce something while the other members of Evolution aren't here in this building. Meg I know you just got together with Edge, but I don't really think he loves you like I do. Why do you go for the Canadian's anyway? Isn't your last name Hardy. Maybe that's it, you are just playing hard to get. I'll tell you what Edge! The winner of our match at No Way Out gets to be Meg's Boyfriend. Are you up for the challenge?" Edge responded, "See You Sunday!" Meg looked at Edge with a face that read: Are You Serious! Meg walked away. It was time for Matt Hardy verses Kane. This was the last match for Smackdown that night. "First to the ring, Kane." Kane's theme song played and he made his way towards the ring. Matt's song followed Kane's. Kane started the match with giving Matt a clothesline. Matt responded by giving Kane an Irish Whip to the ropes. The Match took forever, but in the end Matt Hardy was victorious. 


	12. Saturday Before No Way Out

Disclaimer: I only own Megera

Saturday Before No Way Out 

Eric Bischoff called Meg's cell phone to confirm the plans for No Way Out. The plans were going to be, have Randy Orton win the match and that's when Evolution decides that Randy has to make a choice on Raw. The choice is to be a member of evolution or have Megera be his girlfriend. (You have to tune into Raw to see what Randy's decision is going to be.)

Megera, Edge, Christian, Jericho, Amy, Matt, and Jeff were all hanging out at a club in Seattle because the pay-per-view was going to take place there. Around 9:30 pm all four members of evolution walk in the door. They found a table in the corner. Randy got up and walked to find Meg.

When Randy got to Meg's table, he tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. "Randy! Edge, guys I'll be right back." Randy took Meg to a private room.

"Meg, about Monday. I'm going...(whispers answer into her ear.) Meg took Randy's hand and started to make out with the hot Randy Orton. This time no one came in on her. "What about the other members of evolution Randy?" Meg asked after fifteen minutes of making out. Randy said, "They just have to deal with my turning face."


	13. No Way Out

Disclaimer: I only own Megera!

No Way Out 

"Welcome to No Way Out! There's a whole line up of matches for us tonight King. To name a couple, the intercontinental championship will be decided. Christian has to put his title on the line against his former friend Chris Jericho. Another match and this, I think is going to be a great match. Randy Orton and Edge, the winner gets to date Megera since both of them have a thing for her." JR said as No Way Out came on the air.

The first match for the night is to decide the women's champion. First to the ring, the challenger Torrie Wilson. Torrie's theme comes on (Need A Little Time). Trish Stratus, the woman's champion makes her way towards the ring.

The match began with Trish giving Torrie an Irish whip to the ropes. Torrie countered with a leg thrust to Trish's jaw. Torrie gave Trish a slingshot to the ropes. In the end Torrie won the match and became the new woman's champion.

The next match is set up for the evening is The Undertaker going against the extreme Jeff Hardy. First to the ring is Jeff Hardy. Then The Undertaker makes his way towards the ring.

The match begins with Jeff giving Undertaker a dropkick to the midsection. Jeff then gives Undertaker a clothesline. Undertaker is down then gets up before Jeff goes to the top. Before he gets the swanton in, Undertaker tombstones Jeff and gets the win.

Backstage, Meg was getting ready for her match against Billy Gunn. Randy Orton knocks on her door. "Come in. The doors open." Meg shouts from inside.

"Hi Meg. I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight against Bad Ass!" Randy told Meg as he sat down on the couch. "Evolution might not want you here. You should go. I'll catch you later." Randy Orton left Meg's room and the cameras went to Spike Dudley against Rey Mysterio for the cruiserweight championship.

Both men entered the ring and were ready to fight. Spike took Rey and clotheslined him to the floor. Spike grabbed Reys arm and prepared the arm drag. Rey countered the move and gave Spike a "619." Mysterio then pinned Spike and won the match.

It's time for the intercontinental championship match. "The challenger first to the ring, Y2J Chris Jericho." After Jericho entered the ring, the intercontinental champion came out to have the match begin.

Y2J started by giving Christian a clothesline. Christian got up and gave Chris a kick to the midsection and then gave Chris a low blow. Jericho got up and put Christian into the walls of Jericho. Christian tapped out and lost his intercontinental championship to The Sexybeast Y2J Chris Jericho. Chris left and stayed near the ramp doors to watch his sisters' match against Billy Gunn.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and first to the ring with Torrie Wilson, Bad Ass Billy Gunn." Billy got to the ring. Meg's theme came on (Yeah By Usher) and she made her way to the ring along with her brother Matt Hardy.

Billy Gunn started the match by giving Meg a clothesline. Meg stayed on the ground for three to five minutes. While Meg was down, Meg's brother Matt distracted the referee and Edge came running into the ring and speared Billy Gunn to help Meg out. Meg got up and gave Billy the lionsalt. She pinned him and won the match. Meg left the ring with Edge and Matt Hardy.

"The next match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring weighing in at 290 pounds, from New York City, Bradshaw. In the ring from Detroit, Michigan Rhyno."

Rhyno and Bradshaw locked each other with their arms ready to fight. Rhyno started with giving Bradshaw an Irish whip to the rope. The match continued and at the end Rhyno won by giving Bradshaw the gore.

"The next match is for the World Heavyweight championship. On his way to the ring the challenger, 'The Game' Triple H." Triple H got into the ring and The World Heavyweight champion HBK Shawn Michaels' music came on to have him come to the ring for the match.

The match went on for about ten minutes before HBK Shawn Michaels gave Triple H the sweet chin music. Michaels made the cover and kept his World Heavyweight Championship.

Edge's theme comes on, (A/N: edge's theme is always Never Gonna Stop) "weighing in at 240 lbs, from Toronto, Canada; Edge." When Edge got to the ring, Evolutions music played and Randy Orton made his way towards the ring.

Edge and Randy started to badmouth each other before they locked up arms, and moved around the ring. Edge then gave Randy an elbow thrust to Randy's head. After Edge gave Randy an elbow thrust, he put him into a hammerlock. Randy gave Edge an Irish whip and a kick to the midsection. Edge fell to the outside. Randy suplexs Edge back inside the ring. Randy makes the cover, but only gets the two count. Edge gets up, but receives a two arm back stretch. Edge releases Randy's strength and gives Randy seven punches to the head from the top rope. Edge releases, and Randy RKO's Edge. Randy covers Edge only to receive a two and a half count. Edge gets up to Irish whip Randy to the ropes. Randy receives a spear from Edge. Edge then receives a two count. Randy gets up and RKOs Edge. Randy gets the three count and wins the match.

Meg runs to the ring to see if Edge was fine, but Randy grabs her. Before Randy has the chance to do anything, Evolution walks out to the ring. "Randy. I see you have won the match. But you can't have both. I mean, you can't have Meg as your girlfriend and be a member of evolution. I want your decision on Raw tomorrow night." Evolution walks off the stage and No Way Out comes to an end.


	14. Randy's Decision

Disclaimer: I only own Megera

Randy's Decision 

Raw kicks off with Randy Orton giving evolution his answer to their question, before he starts his match against John Cena.

Evolutions music plays and Randy comes out with Meg. Randy Orton is holding a microphone. "Evolution, Guys. As you can see I chose to be Megera's boyfriend. I don't care if you like it or not, but all I care about is Megera. All I want to do right now is beat the living shit out of John Cena." John Cena's music comes on to have his match with Randy Orton.

Cena starts with an Irish whip to the ropes. Cena and Randy collide with a double clothesline. Cena is the first one up. When Randy gets up, he puts Cena into the sleeper hold. Cena gets out of the hold quickly and gave Randy the F-U. Cena covers Randy. He gets the count, One...Two...Three. Cena wins the match.

Randy and Meg go back to Randy's locker room, but first Randy had to gather his belongings from Evolutions locker room. "Meg, take care of Orton OK." Hunter told Meg. Triple H and Meg were really close friends. They would never hurt each other. "Ok Hunter. I will. Catcha later."

Booker Ts music comes on and it is time for his match with Rene Dupree. Rene and Booker start things off with an arm headlock. Rene then takes Booker and gives him a Russian leg sweep. Booker gets up. He then gives Rene the scissors kick. Booker has time to have the crowd see the spin-a-roni Booker makes the cover and wins the match.

The next match after the commercial break is the Ass Man taking on Christian in a singles competition. Both men are inside the ring. The match goes for about fifteen minutes before Christian gives Billy the unpreditor. Christian pinned The Ass Man and won the match.

Meg was walking down the corridor to her room while Edge was heading to the ring. "Meg, are you ok. You know I'm always here for you." Meg looked at Edge and said, "Yeah Edge, I'm fine. I know you're always there for me. Well I know you're on your way to the ring. Good luck on keeping the United States title."

RVD was the first to enter the ring. Edge's theme came on and he danced his way to the ring. The crowd was screaming his name throughout the match. RVD started with a bulldog. He then gave Edge the rolling Thunder. RVD jumped to the top rope and gave Edge the five-star frog splash. RVD pinned Edge and is now the new United States Champion.

The Dudleyz theme comes on and Bubba Ray Dudley comes out to the ring for his match between Rey Mysterio. Rey's Music comes on ("619").

The match begins and Bubba starts with a Clothesline to Rey. Bubba takes Reys head and lifts him up. Rey gives Bubba a low blow. While Bubba takes his time to get up, Rey sets up Bubba for the 619. After Bubba receives the 619, Rey jumps off the top rope and delivers the westcoast pop. Rey pins Bubba Ray and wins the match.

"We have two more matches for the night. The first one that we have is a single match between once tag team partners, and I am not talking about Christian and Chris Jericho. I'm talking about Rico and Charlie Haas." Said JR.

First to the ring is Rico, Rico came out to the ring and waited for Charlie. The match began with some chops to the chest of Charlie by Rico. Rico then gave Charlie a guillotine then a clothesline. Charlie gave Rico a low blow and went for the cover. Charlie got the three count and won the match.

Trish Stratus' music came on and made her way to the ring. Lita made her way to the ring. Trish and Lita started the match off with kicks to the midsection. Lita gave Trish the flying moonsalt. Lita got up and Twist Of Fates Trish Stratus. Lita makes the cover and won the match. Raw comes to an end and Meg and Randy found Jericho and headed to Chicago.


	15. Randy Turns Face

Disclaimer: I only own Megera.  
  
Randy Turns Face  
  
Since Randy Orton won the match at No Way Out, he had the choice of staying with his friends in evolution or starting a new storyline with his girlfriend Megera. On Smackdown this Thursday night we will see if Randy will turn sides. Until then Randy Orton, Meg, Jericho, Edge, Christian, Lita, and The Hardyz were hanging out at some rock club in Chicago.  
  
"Meg, let's hit the dance floor." Randy Orton took Megs hand and lead her to the dance floor. On the floor, Randy and Meg were dancing and having fun. "I can't wait until eveyone watches smackdown tomorrow night. I wish i could see their reaction on what happens." Meg said to Randy before kissing him tenderly on the lips.  
  
Smackdown! February 21st  
  
Smackdown began with a single nontitle match, which included: Chris Jericho and Al Snow.  
  
Snow and Jericho started things off with a double clothesline. Jericho got up, took Al Snow and slingshoted him to the barecade. Jericho climed out of the ring and bashed Al's head onto the steal chairs. Jericho brought Al Snow back into the ring and covered him for the pin. 1...2...3... Jericho won the match and left the ring.  
  
Torrie Wilson's theme comes on and and she makes her way towards the ring. "This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the women's championship. In the ring, Torrie Wilson. The challenger making her way towards the ring, Lita."  
  
Lita and Torrie start the match by giving each other the chick kick. Torrie than gives Lita a hurrancanrana, she went for the cover, but Lita took Torrie and gave her the Twist Of Fate. Lita went for the pin and got the three count.  
  
The cameras went to Randy Orton's locker room. His match with Triple H is coming after the break. Triple H music hits and walks the ramp to the ring. Show comes to a commercial break. Randy wins the match.  
  
The Rock's Music hits after returning from the commercial break. He made his way towards the ring. Austin comes out for the match to begin.  
  
The match started with Austin giving Rock his famous Austin punches. Then Austin gave Rock a clothesline. The Rock got up and gave Austin the smckdown. Rock gave Stone Cold the spinebuster, then he gave Austin the Peoples Elbow. Rock made the cover and won the match and that was the conclusion of Smackdown. 


End file.
